


Too Close

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin trusts Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

Rin was frustrated. Frustrated, confused, and a little hurt. 

He had been minding his own business when he got the urge to visit Haru, his boyfriend. The Haruka who he had been dating for about a year now. Haru who he loved very dearly. The same Haru he just caught in bed with Makoto. 

Not like that. In no way was this sexual. They were still clothed. Well... Makoto still had his clothes on. Haru however, bless his lack of shame, was in his boxers. 

Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. They were always together. Haru and Makoto sleeping in the same bed? No big deal. 

No. This time was a big deal. This was the third time this week Rin had to walk in on them. And this was the first time Haru wore so little. Which wouldn't have really caught Rin's eye if Haru wasn't clinging to Makoto as if his life depended on it. 

Haru cuddled up against Makoto. His arm wrapped tightly around him, and his legs wrapped around Makoto's. And Makoto ̶ kind, gentle Makoto, had his arm stretched out. Allowing Haru to use it as a pillow. 

Rin let out a loud groan at the display. That much was enough to wake Haru up from his afternoon nap. 

Haru peeked at Rin and cuddled closer up against Makoto. 

Oh no! Not today. Nuh-huh. 

"Hey!" Rin tossed his backpack onto the floor. 

It made a loud enough noise for Makoto to jolt awake. He looked around, disoriented from being thrown out of his slumber so suddenly. He blinked up at Rin before realizing the compromising position he was in. 

"Haru," He shook Haru awake. 

Haru groaned, covering his face, "What?" He was annoyed. 

Makoto gave Rin an apologetic look. Which made Rin feel guilty for being mad at them in the first place. Now he just felt dumb. And he looked stupid. Oh my god! He looked stupid. No. 

"Haru," Makoto shook his arm, "Rin's here." 

Haru looked up at Rin and smiled. A smile that was meant only for Rin. It was small and could easily be missed by anyone else. 

And Rin felt any uneasiness from before vanish. He could feel his face heat up and he bit back a smile, "Idiot. Get up." 

Haru rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked up at Makoto, eyes glimmering with emotion, "Thanks for earlier." 

Rin felt a pang of jealousy stab at his chest, leaving him breathless. "Earlier?" His voice cracked. 

"I helped move some furniture upstairs," Makoto said. 

"Parents are coming today," Haru stood up. 

He gave Rin a kiss. And Rin instantly fell into it. Haru kissed his cheek and went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. 

"I'm sorry," Makoto said once Haru left the room. 

Rin playfully kicked his leg, "It's fine. It's all just me getting mad at nothing." 

Makoto stood up and smiled, "If it makes you feel better Haru was mumbling your name." 

Rin blushed, deciding to go into the kitchen with Haru. Leaving Makoto laughing to himself at Rin's embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> drinks wine. writers block so wine and shorts about love and trust. gross...


End file.
